A Night Alone
by Redfoxfan
Summary: Billy and Mandy get intimate. PWP, lemon.I love writing these so much! Do not read if you are imature, and do not like lemons. Rated for graphic sex.


**_A/N: Yet another 'M" lemon PWP story. For those of you who do not know what PWP is, it means 'Porn Without Plot'._**

**_Billy and Mandy are 16 in this fic, and they may be OOC. Be warned, this may sound familier to some of you... but can I be bothered to write a whole new script for EVERY 'M' fic, when the main point is, it's graphic, and the two main characters have sex._**

**_There, well, that was my rant._**

**_Enjoy!_**

"Mandy, are you sure you want to do this?" Billy asked, leading Mandy into his nearly empty room.

"Billy, i've waited too long for this. I believe tonight, is the night, that we will no longer be...innocent." Mandy licked Billy's lips seductively, sending cold shivers down his spine. Suddenly, he drew Mandy roughly towards his body, thrusting his lips onto hers, their tounges interlaced in a fervent battle for dominance, The battle raged on inside the mouths of the teenagers, as Mandy tore off the leather belt that held up Billy's jeans, letting them, along with his under-pants, fall to the ground, forgotten in this clash. Billy stepped over his trousers, letting Mandy's grass-stained capri's join them, in a heap of un-wanted fabric.

There, the two stood, neitgher of them had any clothing on their lower bodies. Still, Mandy thrust her shoulder's against Billy's, her upper body grinding hard against Billy. He moaned with pleasure, and groaned in delightful pain, as Mandy knocked her hips against Billy's tingling erection, his back pinned against the wooden wall of the room.

Without question, Mandy drew apart from Billy for a split question, to pull his shirt from his body, leaving Billy comepletely naked. Billy took the liberty of un-dressing the rest of Mandy, putting them closer to the most intimate, erotic night of their lives, so far.

The short-lived battle of the tounges drew to a close, when Billy pulled Mandy on top of his large, king-sized bed. Mandy slipped underneath Billy, pulling the green bed-sheet over their bodies.

"Mandy, I don't mean to hurt you, or anything. I don't want to hurt you, you know that, right?" Billy's shining green eyes stared into Mandy's hard, chocolate eyes.

"I know, love. Just...do it. Now!" Mandy clenched, as she prepared herself for the pain that was to be expected. However, when she looked into Billy's eyes, all she saw, was a seductive, alluring grin on his handsome face. Without question, Billy knelt his head, licking Mandy's thigh, watching her shiver with delight.

_"Oh god! He has a game plan!"_ Mandy thought, which, surprisingly enough, turned her on even more.

"Don't move, Mandy, or else I could make things...dirty." Billy grinned, fondling Mandy's breasts, while slowly pressing his tounge against her inner thigh.

"Oh baby! Please, don't stop! Billy!" Mandy moaned, trying vainly not to buck her hips to Billy's act.

_"Is this long enough? Or shall I keep going, to get her up even more? Nah, we've waited too long."_ Billy thought, in his mind of twisted ideas. He rubbed his erection just outside of Mandy's enterance.

"Mandy...?" Billy whispered in her ear. "I'll be gentle."

Suddenly, as Billy thrust himself into Mandy, her grip on his shoulder's tightened, and her breathing grew heavy.

"Billy...don't move. Please, just wait a minute." Mandy heaved, her heart-beat racing.

For a good five minutes, the two lay, listening to the sounds of the night, forbidden forest outside, and the beat of each other's heart. At long last, Mandy allowed Billy to slowly continue, groaning with the ammount of effort it took.

Mandy moaned pleasurably, her hips bucking with Billy's timed movements.

Suddenly, Mandy gasped deeply, trying hard not to skriek, with the sudden burst of ecstasy, having Billy collapse on top of her, his chest heaving.

"Oh god, Billy!" Mandy panted, her eye-lids fluttering.

"Good-night, my sweet Mandy. May you never forget this night, of innocence, youth, and, of course, love." Billy sighed, as they both drifted off to sleep, still in each other's grasp.


End file.
